Encontrar la felicidad
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Miraba su bello reflejo a través de las ventanas de una lujosa habitación. Los cristales tenían la dicha de reflejar un rostro perfecto, una cara de muñeca hecha con manos divinas y con un cuidado tan preciso y extremo que dieron como resultado a la señorita Lili.


**NDA: Los siguientes personajes no son de mi propiedad. Hago uso de ellos con fines de mero entretenimiento sin ninguna intención de lucrar. Todos sus derechos van dirigidos a Namco. **

**NDAll: Ésta vendría siendo una continuación a Luto. ¿Qué eventos desarrollarán Lili y Baek después de su encuentro? No es Crack Ship, ni mucho menos se plantea introducir una relación entre éstos dos personajes. **

Miraba su bello reflejo a través de las ventanas de una lujosa habitación. Los cristales tenían la dicha de reflejar un rostro perfecto, una cara de muñeca hecha con manos divinas y con un cuidado tan preciso y extremo que dieron como resultado a la señorita Lili.

Dió un suspiro. Esa cálida tarde no podía evitar sentirse diferente. Algo le faltaba pero no sabía qué era.

Trató de buscar ese algo que la ayudara a deshacerse de sus problemas, una distracción que la despejara de esa incógnita, esa... necesidad.

Pero no sabía ni siquiera qué era eso que la molestaba, que perturbaba su existencia.

Escuchó unos golpes gentiles en la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Quién es?

Emilie preguntó ya que justamente necesitaba de ese tipo de distracción, una que la sacara de sus pensamientos.

—Aquí le traigo el té que pidió, Señorita Lili —Sebastian, el mayordomo respondió con esa voz suave.

Lili giró el picaporte y lo invitó a pasar.

—Gracias, Sebastian.

Rochefort tomó el plato y la taza, pero no estaba deseosa de beberlo.

—¿No le gusta, Señorita Lili? ¡Le prepararé uno nuevo en seguida! Lamento mi...

—Calla, Sebastian. No, el té es divino, como siempre. Quería preguntarte algo.

El criado trataba de ocultar el nervio de lo que podría ser. Lili era impredecible.

¿Sería otra pelea callejera?

¿Algún torneo clandestino?

—¿Qué es, Señorita Lili?

—¿Qué te hace feliz?

Eso fue inesperado.

—Sé honesto.

La pregunta era inusual, aunque también le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

—Muchas cosas me hacen feliz, Señorita Lili. Una de ellas y la principal es servirle a usted y al Señor Rochefort.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más? Cuéntame.

Procedió a beber el té, interesada en escuchar las palabras del señor.

—Amo bailar al ritmo de las melodías de épocas pasadas de una juventud añorada, la higiene. Cosas como practicar golf y el ajedrez son mis actividades preferidas.

—No me esperaba menos. Muchas gracias, Sebastian.

—Es un placer, Señorita Lili. Si necesita algo, por favor, llámeme.

Se retiró, cerrando la puerta a petición de Emilie, pues se lo había indicado.

"¿Qué te hace feliz?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no se lo había preguntado a sí misma.

¿Qué la contentaba?

Necesitaba encontrar algo que la hiciera feliz.

Pero esa clase de sentimiento que podía disfrutar de verdad.

Las peleas con desconocidos y demostrar su belleza y fuerza eran cosas que amaba, pero no llenaban ese vacío.

Buscó en internet por qué se sentía así.

Descubrió que con comer dulces se le pasaría.

Nada. Fue inútil su esfuerzo.

—Pues no.

Lili se estaba cansando de tanto pensar. No tenía tampoco ganas de ir a comprar ropa o comer helado en el centro comercial.

Esas actividades le parecían muy usuales y cliché para una joven princesa, rica nacida en vientre bendecido y cuna de oro.

—No me gusta ésto. Estoy harta.

Tomó un pequeño bolso rosado y salió de su mansión a través de la ventana, no quería que Sebastian ni su padre la vieran. Sabía que las cámaras de vigilancia la grabarían, pero no tenía muchas ganas de discutir sus asuntos con los demás y lo que iba a hacer.

Dió un salto y cayó al suelo dando una pose elegante una vez tocó el concreto.

"Lili" era un nombre muy conocido en los callejones detrás de los bares. Emilie era reconocida no por su belleza, por su posición económica o ser la hija de un empresario de renombre.

Tampoco era porque se tratara de una mujer de la vida galante, motivo por el cual algunos pensaban en "Lili" como una dama nocturna que salía de los labios de varios hombres de mala vida.

Lili era sinónimo de brutalidad.

Señorita Lili era una bestia cuando se enfrentaba a las personas en los torneos clandestinos.

Nadie podía comprender cómo ella tenía una edad tan corta y, la manera en la que se desenvolvía durante el combate daba entender que su experiencia fue ganada desde mucho tiempo antes.

Eso generaba duda.

¿Quién le había enseñado?

Algunas malas lenguas decían que su padre fingía esa fachada de hombre caritativo amante de la diplomacia, un sujeto que entre puertas cerradas obligaba a Lili a ser fuerte por medios poco usuales y, la preparaba para un mundo mayor.

Que el señor Rochefort impulsó los deseos de lucha por parte de su adorada hija y la dejaba salir con la única condición de no matar a nadie.

Cuando la veían pisar los suelos repletos de agua estancada y basura sabían que estaba más que lista para competir.

No por diversión, aunque lo hacía, Lili no luchaba para sacarse sonrisas.

Tampoco su reputación, le tenían miedo y eso le agradaba.

Lo hacía por encontrar su felicidad.

No quería quedarse encerrada en su habitación y estar rodeada siempre de comodidades y lujos.

Había escuchado que su padre era igual que ella de pequeño, quizá era ya hasta de familia.

Tal vez por eso él trataba con arduo trabajo darle todo a ella para que no se metiera en malos pasos.

Pobre hombre.

Lili escaló unas rejas para meterse al ring dentro de un bar, pues había entrado por la puerta trasera ya que quería que pocos la vieran llegar.

Miraba con gran fascinación a las mujeres bailando en los tubos, los billetes cayendo del cielo y esas luces de colores que la podrían dejar ciega.

Finalmente vió a su contrincante.

—Seguro que no pensarás... que puedes ganarme.

Ella lanzó una mirada asesina a un señor. Éste vestía con un traje formal, su cabello atado a una pequeña coleta cubierto por un sombrero no era visto del todo.

—No lo pienso, niña... lo haré.

Él se posicionó. El taekwondo daría frutos esa noche.

—Tal vez si me dices tu motivo para estar aquí... quizás sienta... menos lástima por ganarte, Señor Baek Doo San.

—Basta de parloteo. Veamos si el dinero puede costear tu derrota.

—¡Cómo te atreves, grosero! ¡La señorita Rochefort ganará ésta pelea por su dignidad y en nombre de su padre!

Lili con sumo cuidado extendió sus brazos y acomodó sus piernas, firmes contra el suelo.

Escucharon cómo el comentarista decía "FIGHT".


End file.
